Random torturing of MMZ
by ScytheMaster
Summary: is it fun to see the MMZ cast being tortured? read this and find out!
1. episode 1: Harpuia

Zoa: Welcome to the "Random torturing of MMZ" show!  
  
Steven: (holds up sign) [we do not own any of the character, Capcom does!]  
  
Zoa: okay, first. this show is broadcast all over the world (not really) then, we chose one character for every chapter to torture!  
  
Steven: and so forth, any of you who are reading this and your fav. character is being tortured and you are deeply offended, we are sorry and you get a free cookie!  
  
cage appears out of nowhere with all the characters from MMZ 1 to MMZ 2  
  
Zoa: if you haven't already notice, this fic is written in script and those who despises script and perfer pharagraph, you should not read this  
  
Harpuia: let us out!  
  
Alouette: Ciel I'm scared (cries)  
  
Zero: this is a conspiracy!!!  
  
everyone: get us out of here!  
  
Steven: and so, on to chosing who to torture!  
  
Zoa: we would like people to review who to torture and give us some ideas, but since this is the first chapter, I will chose in random  
  
Steven: Zoa will chose a name from a hat and that will be our lucky contestent!  
  
Fenfir: BOO! no fair!  
  
Zoa: and those who chose to not go along with my fic, will be manualy chosen  
  
Fenfir: . . . damn  
  
Steven: drum roll! (starts playing)  
  
Zoa: we don't need the drum roll . .  
  
Steven: what?! of course me need it! this makes it more suspenceful!  
  
Zoa: fine, what ever  
  
(draws name out of a hat)  
  
Zoa: and our lucky contestent is . . . . Harpuia! get your ass over here!  
  
some mysterious shadow guy kicks Harpuia out of the cage. BOOT!  
  
Steven: and the rest of you guys, we'll be seeing you later, good bye!  
  
Harpuia: ow . . that hurt . . .  
  
Steven: before we start, do you have any weakness?  
  
Harpuia: what the? why on earth should I tell you?!  
  
Zoa: (whispers to Steven: he'll eventually stip it out. just watch) now, Harpuia. do you have any special hobbies?  
  
Harpuia: no comment  
  
Zoa: come on now, I know even the generals have a hobbie  
  
Harpuia: no comment!  
  
Zoa: (play's over Harpuia stage on GBA) you seem to enjoy weilding your two blades  
  
Harpuia: . . .  
  
Zoa: you seem to like fying  
  
Harpuia: . . . yeah . . kinda  
  
Zoa: you seem to lose alot from from Zero. don't you?  
  
Harpuia: (irritated) Ha! I can beat him any day, I just alway's go easy on him!  
  
Zoa: oh really? any stratagies?  
  
Harpuia: well you see . . . (explins about all his patterns and other secerts I didn't know)  
  
Zoa: wow, you seem to do alot of planing!  
  
Harpuia: yeah, takes me more than an hour to think of stratagies like that  
  
Zoa: when do you plan to fight again?  
  
Harpuia: I think neo arcadia  
  
Zoa: any weakness to cover up?  
  
Harpuia: na, I really have no weakness except the fact I hate ice and other cold . . stuff . . . oh . . shoot  
  
Zoa: thanks for playing, Harpuia! and you win a prize! and your prize is a one way ticket to north pole!  
  
Harpuia: (in north pole in a flash) AHHHH!!! damn it!! Cold!!!  
  
polar bears: GRR (charges)  
  
Harpuia: AHHH!!! (runs)  
  
Harpuia is being chased until he falls into unbeliveablely frezzing water. Splash! _  
  
Harpuia: (undiscribable pain of scream)  
  
Zoa: we interup this program to bring you an extra special guest! Leviathan!  
  
Leviathan: thank you! thank you! since I'm an expert on water and Ice, I've volunteer to help torture one of the annoying generals yet! go get him! ice dragons!  
  
Ice dragons: ROar!  
  
Harpuia: curse you leviathan and your stupid dragons! (run's)  
  
studio  
  
Steven: polar bears, Ice dragons, can it get any better?  
  
Zoa: oh, you've seen nothing. watch this!  
  
north pole  
  
Harpuia: it can't gat any worse than this . . . oh no! Insane suger high rabid penguins!!!! Run!!!!  
  
ISHR penguins: look! a new play toy! get him!!!  
  
Harpuia: no! no!!! please!! HELP!!!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
studio  
  
Zoa: he he, that was great. thank you for your support  
  
Leviathan: your welcome tee hee hee!  
  
Steven: this concludes this epesode of "Random torturing of MMZ" show!  
  
Zoa: please review who you want next to be tortured in the next episode and ideas are greatly appreciated. until then, good bye!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
I really think this sucked  
  
by the way, the character's you can chose are: Zero, Ciel, Alouette, Fenfir, Leviathan, Phantom, any of the resistance member, Elvix (MMZ2) , Omega X, cyber elf X, Passy, ect  
  
-_- 


	2. episode 2: Ciel

Zoa: welcome again to another episode of "Random torturing of MMZ" show!  
  
Steven: Disclaimer: we don't own MMZ nor any of the characters, Capcom does!  
  
Zoa: yay! already five reviews! Happy! thank you!  
  
Steven: and we're ready to read the vote's and chose our next contestant!  
  
Zoa: bring in the cage!  
  
Cage apears out of nowhere  
  
Zero: Great, he's going to chose again!  
  
Alouette: Mommy!  
  
Phantom: notmenotmenotmenotme!!  
  
Servo: (Gulp)  
  
Zoa: and out first review/vote is Fenfir!  
  
Fenfir: no! No!! NOOOO!!!  
  
Steven: calm down, we have four more  
  
Zoa: our next vote is . . Ciel and leviathan!  
  
Steven: wait, can people chose two?  
  
Zoa: aw, I don't care, one vote for Levi and Ciel  
  
Ciel: uh oh . .  
  
Leviathan: not good, definetly not good!  
  
Zoa: next is Zero!  
  
Zero: why would anyone want me tortured?  
  
Zoa: that is them to know and us to find out. any way our next vote is . . . Ciel again! bum bum buuuum!!!  
  
Ciel: wait wait! read the next vote!  
  
Zoa: okay, the next vote is Phantom!  
  
Phantom: I don't know if I should feel greatful or hateful . . .  
  
Zoa: too bad, Ciel. your our lucky contestant!  
  
Ciel: why me? why me?!  
  
Zoa: don't worry, it won't hurt as the last episode  
  
Steven: and now, we like to introduce again another special guest! Servo!  
  
Servo: I'm not sure why I'm here, but as long as I don't get tortured, I'll be fine  
  
Zoa: anyway, did you know that Ciel's been touching your latest project?  
  
Ciel: what?! how?!  
  
Servo: so your the one whos' been messing up my latest weapon? I suspect Alouette did it but now I know the truth. It said do not touch till ferther notice!  
  
Ciel: I just wanted to see how it works . .  
  
Servo: you give me no choice. your grounded! no chesse cake for a week!  
  
Ciel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Steven: life is cruel, isn't it?  
  
Zoa: and it doesn't stop there!  
  
Ciel is put in to a small cubical with one window  
  
Ciel: huh? where am I?  
  
suddenlly a door sprang open and hoard of X drone begin to enter (their not armed). they had hands sticking out like lifless zombies and started walking toward Ciel  
  
Ciel: ah . . ah . . no . . don't get any closer!  
  
Ciel was eventually cornered.  
  
Ciel: no stop! please!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
  
Ciel was dog piled within X drones  
  
Zoa: ooo, not a pretty site  
  
Steven: next!  
  
all the drones were removed, but Ciel is still stuck in the little room  
  
Ciel: that was freaky . . .  
  
Zoa: I want to save the the best for last  
  
Steven: oh! oh! I got one!  
  
a screen appeared in front of Ciel and turned on  
  
Ciel: . . . I wonder what this is for?  
  
the screen showed Ciel's room  
  
Ciel: I don't see what's so bad  
  
Alouette enters the room  
  
Ciel: Hey! only Zero and I can go into my room!  
  
Alouette: ooo Ciel's underwear!  
  
Steven: note that this is being broad cast on TV . . .  
  
Ciel: Agh! you perverts! turn it off! trun it off!!!  
  
Alouette: (put's it away) let's see (checks desk) ooooo! Ciel's dairy! (extreamly private)  
  
Ciel: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! no! no! no!!! put that down!!!  
  
Alouette: this is the first page, ahem: dear dairy, today, we found the legendary maverick hunter Zero. and I am very happy that he is on our side. when ever Zero steps into the data room, my heart starts to beat so fast and I become all red  
  
Ciel: (blushing) AHH!! AHH!! AHHHHH!!! make it stop!  
  
Alouette: second page: dear dairy, today, I got a chance to hug and actually kiss Zero! when Zero left, I just fell to the floor and sighed. haaaaa . . . Zero  
  
Ciel: (blushing madly) nonononononononononononono!!!! stop reading!!!!!!!  
  
Alouette: third page: dear dairy, today, for some odd reason, Zero brought me a gift! it was a beautiful gold chain necklace. he is soo sweet! one day I was going to tell that I trully . . loved him  
  
Ciel: (blushing extremly madly) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alouette: forth page . . . hey! a picture! (show's camera)  
  
picture was Ciel wraping her arms around Zero and blushing  
  
Ciel: no . . (faint)  
  
Steven: that was quite harsh  
  
Zoa: it get's even worse . . .  
  
*intermission, please go use the bathroom or barf or get a snack at this time while waiting for Ciel to recover*  
  
Steven: aaaaaaaand action!  
  
Ciel: oooh . . . stupid Alouette . . . she's not going to get away with this . . . (dizzy)  
  
Steven: what's next? whats worse than revealing secrets?  
  
Zoa: ta dah! I introduce the fake Zero!  
  
Steven: he look like a mirror image . .  
  
Zoa: except he's fake and he obays all my commands!  
  
fake Zero: Zero_at_your_service  
  
Steven: so? this is your plan?  
  
Zoa: just watch. oh Leviathan  
  
Leviathan: yay! more torturing!  
  
Zoa: okay, go into that room and do anything to Zero that you would do if he was your boyfriend  
  
Leviathan: fun! let's go darling  
  
fake Zero: oh_la_la!  
  
Ciel: oh yeah, I've been wondering what this window was. (peaks)  
  
Ciel saw Leviathan and fake Zero holding hands. as you realize that Ciel dosn't know that Zero is fake. and the window is one way so Ciel can look at them and the other two can't  
  
Ciel: Ack! what's he doing with leviathan!?!?!  
  
they come closer  
  
Ciel: don't do it!  
  
they hug  
  
Ciel: I must be dreaming!  
  
their heads come toward each other  
  
Ciel: this isn't happening (eye's watering)  
  
they kiss  
  
Ciel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Leviathan & F Zero: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Steven: . . . .okay, Levi, you can stop kissing now . . .  
  
Leviathan: ah well, it was fun while it lasted. let's do it again soon  
  
Zoa: . . . no. anyway, this ends our episode of "Random torturing of MMZ" show!  
  
Steven: as our custormer grantee "you vote em, we torture em"  
  
Zoa: I repeat again: we are sorry if your fav. character get's tortured  
  
Steven: again please review who you what next to be tortured on our next episode and ideas are greatly accepted!  
  
Zoa: until next time, good bye! 


End file.
